


Smell Ya Later

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: “He smells,” Oikawa hisses.





	Smell Ya Later

Oikawa knows something is different with Kageyama as soon as he walks through the gym doors. He  _ knows  _ something is different with his underclassmen, he just doesn’t know  _ what _ yet. Oikawa strides toward Iwaizumi, pulling him by the arm and dragging him to the other side of the gym. 

“Tobio-chan’s weird today,” he blurts out. He isn’t surprised when Iwaizumi gives him the look **™** . “Iwa-chan! I’m being serious.” Oikawa stomps his foot when Iwaizumi crosses his arms at him. “Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi rubs at his forehead before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Okay, how is he weird today?” He watches Oikawa move side to side while bouncing a volleyball.  _ He’s twitchy… _

Oikawa slams the volleyball hard to the ground before catching it. “That’s the thing… I-I don’t know why. He just seems even more weird than usual…” He lets the sentence hang there between them, hoping that Iwaizumi had  _ something  _ to help ease his mind because all he has is nothing  _ and _ Kageyama, and he doesn’t know  _ why _ . Then, it dawns on him. “He _ smells _ ,” Oikawa hisses. 

Iwaizumi is perplexed by what Oikawa said. “What?”

Oikawa’s hands clench the ball tightly, “When he came in he-he  _ smelled _ .”

“I don’t understand, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi sighs, turning to look at Kageyama who is surrounded by Kindaichi and Kunimi. They seem to be smelling Kageyama for some reason which causes him to frown. “What did he smell like,” he asks Oikawa.

“Sweet,” Oikawa responds, teeth clenched as he watches Kindaichi lean in very close to Kageyama’s neck to sniff at it. “Excuse me,” he says abruptly, making his way towards the trio. 

Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa by the wrist, “Why are you going over there, Shittykawa?” He narrows his eyes when he sees Oikawa desperately trying to wrangle his arm free. “Why,” he presses.

“Because,” Oikawa shouts.

“Because why?!”

“He-he  _ smells _ ,” Oikawa huffs, his eyes are locked on Kageyama’s form. “They shouldn’t be near him… only-only  _ I _ \--”

“What the hell, Oikawa, just cause he  _ smells _ doesn’t mean you get to act like this!” Iwaizumi gets into Oikawa’s face, he’s not scared of the other baring his teeth at him. “You don’t mean  _ shit _ to him.” He stands taller when Oikawa stares him down. “Don’t go acting high and mighty and possessive when you're  _ nothing _ to  _ him _ .”

Oikawa’s nostrils flare. “Hajime,” he warns.

Iwaizumi ignores him and pushes Oikawa towards the door, “Go cool off or something until this passes.”

Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi, hands flexing against the volleyball. He looks like he wants to say something but doesn't. Instead, he drops the volleyball and heads toward the exit.

Iwaizumi sighs, shoulders slouching in relief since he got through to Oikawa. He becomes tense when he smells something sweet like cherry blossoms blooming, and he finds Kageyama standing next to him watching Oikawa exit. 

“Where’s Oikawa-san going, Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama asks, head tilting to the side in wonder.

“He needed to go cool his head is all, Kageyama.” Iwaizumi answers. He does his best to sniff Kageyama stealthily, but he must have done a terrible job at it because he’s being asked by his underclassmen why’s he’s sniffing him, which is a valid question. “Ah-” he rubs the back of his head “-sorry, you smell really sweet… Uhmmm, did you happen to present?” 

Both Iwaizumi’s and Kageyama’s cheeks tint pink. 

“Yes,” Kageyama states shyly, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

“Oh… okay,” is all Iwaizumi says. He doesn’t know what to do and the situation is slowly growing awkward. There’s something at the tip of his tongue and he swears he’s going to say something, but before he can he’s pushed to the side by Oikawa.

“Tobio-chan! Maybe you should go home and rest, hmm?” Oikawa continues to shove at Iwaizumi’s side until the other shuffles away. “Newly presented and all,” Oikawa states as a dopey-looking smile appears on his face. “And since I’m such a  _ good  _ senpai, I’ll walk you!” 

Kageyama stiffens when Oikawa throws an arm over his shoulders and presses him in close to his side. “Oh, well, I’m okay, Oikawa-san! Honest! I took some medicine earlier, so…”

Oikawa flaps a hand at Kageyama, “Nonsense, I-” He grunts in pain as he falls to the floor.

Iwaizumi watches with an unimpressed look as Oikawa throws him a dirty look. “Ignore him,” he says as he steps closer to Kageyama. “If you say you’re fine then you’re fine.” He ignores the low-pitched growl when he places a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. “Go do some warm-ups.” He lightly pushes Kageyama away, who’s vigorously nodding his head. 

“Come on,” Iwaizumi says, hand reaching for Oikawa’s, and Oikawa reaches back. “Let’s go to the nurse and get you a scent blocker.” 

In a daze, Oikawa nods his head and pinches his nose. “Yeah.”

~~~

Oikawa sits on a gurney with a thick, sticky substance rubbed on the outside of his nose. “Ugh, I forgot how gross it smelled.” He scrunches his nose and pretends to gag. “Will I ever be able to smell again?”

Iwaizumi snorts and flicks Oikawa’s arm. “You only need to last fifteen more minutes and then you’re good to go…Then, you won’t be able to smell Kageyama for the rest of the day.” When he sees Oikawa stiffen Iwaizumi chooses not to comment. “You’ll probably have to do this for the rest of the week, or until his heat is over.”

Oikawa hums noncommittally. “I’ll be fine, Iwa-chan. Tobio-chan’s heat took me by surprise is all.”

“Oh, that’s what that was? Surprise?”

“MEAN!"

**Author's Note:**

> idk y but i like the ending cause it's kinda open yaknowkasjdlasd BUT anyway, before anyone asks i MIGHT do a sequel where they are a bit older and get together but who knows lmfao. pre-relationship is cute uwu it makes the heart grow fonderkdfja
> 
> hope yall have a good morning/noon/night !
> 
> come say hello to me on [tumblr](http://tobiosbae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
